yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 140
"A Sight Unseen, Part 2", known as "The First and Probably the Last - Super Fusion Is Activated!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fortieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on June 13, 2007 and in the US on April 19, 2008. Summary Jim Crocodile Cook's Duel against The Supreme King continues, with Jim attempting to save Jaden Yuki from the darkness of his own heart. The King then brings out "Evil Hero Malicious Edge" and then uses it to destroy Jim's monster. Elsewhere, two young children are running from the Supreme King's Army. They are saved by Syrus Truesdale, who leads them to a safe hiding spot. Jim is ultimately reduced to only 50 Life Points and Axel begins to fear that he may have to step in to Duel the King himself soon. He doesn't believe he'd be able to win, and to his own surprise, is actually scared of him. The Eye of Orichalcum activates and Jim has a revelation - the lower the King's Life Points go, the more likely he is to be able to reach Jaden through the layers of darkness. He manages to Summon "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant" and reduce The Supreme King's Life Points to 50 - equal to his own. Jim believes he'll finally be able to reach Jaden, but he's wrong. The King, still in control, counters with "Super Polymerization" allowing him to use Jim's monster as a Fusion Material along with his own "Evil Hero Infernal Gainer" to Summon "Evil Hero Dark Gaia", which defeats Jim. As Jim and Shirley disappear, the Eye of Orichalcum passes to Axel and the King asks him if he'll be his next opponent. The eye glows red once more, but Axel runs away in fear, rather than facing him. Featured Duel: Jim Crocodile Cook vs. The Supreme King Duel continues from the previous episode. Jim has 950 Life Points remaining and controls "Fossil Warrior Skull Knight" (2400/1100) in Attack Position. Supreme King has 1850 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Turn 4: Supreme King The Supreme King draws "O - Oversoul" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Avian" in order to Tribute Summon "Evil Hero Malicious Edge" (2600/1800) since Jim controls a monster. "Malicious Edge" attacks and destroys "Fossil Warrior Skull Knight" (Jim 950 → 750). Turn 5: Jim Jim draws "Sacred Defense Barrier" and subsequently activates it. Now each time Jim summons a Rock-Type monster, that monster will gain a Protection Counter. If a Rock-type monster would be destroyed either by battle or by a card effect, Jim can remove the Protection Counter instead. Jim then Normal Summons "Uluru's Guardian" (0/2300) in Defense Position. The effect of "Sacred Defense Barrier activates, placing a Protection Counter on "Uluru's Guardian". Turn 6: Supreme King The Supreme King draws. "Malicious Edge" then attacks "Uluru's Guardian". Jim removes the Protection Counter on "Uluru's Guardian" to prevent its destruction, but "Malicious Edge" then inflicts piercing damage to Jim (Jim 750 → 450). Turn 7: Jim Jim draws a card and subsequently sets it. Turn 8: Supreme King The Supreme King draws "Evil Hero Infernal Gainer" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/0) in Attack Position. "Malicious Edge" attacks and destroys "Uluru's Guardian". "Malicious Edge" then inflicts piercing damage to Jim (Jim 450 → 150). The Supreme King prepares to use "Infernal Gainer" to attack directly, but Jim activates his face-down "Uluru the Guardian Spirit" to Special Summon the latter card in Defense Position (0/2500) as "Uluru's Guardian" is currently in his Graveyard. The effect of "Sacred Defense Barrier" activates, placing a Protection Counter on "Uluru the Guardian Spirit". The Supreme King then activates the first effect of "Infernal Gainer" to remove it from play for two turns and allow "Malicious Edge" to attack again. "Malicious Edge" then attacks "Uluru the Guardian Spirit", but Jim removes the Protection Counter on "Uluru" to prevent its destruction, however "Malicious Edge" then inflicts piercing damage to Jim (Jim 150 → 50). On the Supreme King's End Phase, the last effect of "Uluru the Guardian Spirit" activates, destroying itself. Turn 9: Jim Jim draws "Fossil Hammer" and subsequently activates it to destroy the Supreme King's "Evil Hero Malicious Edge" and force him to Special Summon a monster from his Graveyard that has a lower Level than the destroyed monster. The Supreme King Special Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Jim then Normal Summons "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" (1200/1300) in Attack Position. The effect of "Sacred Defense Barrier" activates, placing a Protection Counter on "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo". "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" attacks and destroys "Avian" (The Supreme King 1850 → 1650). At the end of the Damage Step, Jim activates the effect of "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" to switch it to Defense Position and increase its DEF by the DEF of the monster it destroyed until The King's next End Phase ("Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" 1200/1300 → 2300). Turn 10: Supreme King The Supreme King draws "Dark Fusion" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental Hero Sparkman" with "Elemental Hero Clayman" and Fusion Summon "Evil Hero Lightning Golem" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. The Supreme King then activates the effect of "Lightning Golem" to destroy "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", but Jim removes the Protection Counter on "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" to prevent its destruction. "Lightning Golem" then attacks and destroys "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo". Turn 11: Jim Jim draws "Miracle Rupture" and subsequently activates it to send "Weathering Soldier" (a Rock-type monster) from his Deck to his Graveyard, shuffle his Deck, and draw a card ("Gaia Plate the Earth Giant"). Jim then Removes from play "Fossil Warrior Skull Bone" and "Fossil Warrior Skull Knight" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. "Gaia Plate" attacks "Lightning Golem". Due to the effect of "Gaia Plate", the ATK and DEF of "Lightning Golem" are halved ("Lightning Golem": 2400 → 1200/1500 → 750). "Gaia Plate" then destroys "Lightning Golem" (The Supreme King 1650 → 50). Turn 12: Supreme King The Supreme King draws. On the Supreme King's Standby Phase, the second effect of "Evil Hero Infernal Gainer" Special Summons itself from the Removed from Play Zone (1600/0) in Attack Position. The Supreme King then activates "Super Polymerization" to discard "Fake Hero" and fuse "Infernal Gainer" with Jim's "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant" in order to Fusion Summon "Evil Hero Dark Gaia" (?/0) in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "Evil Hero Dark Gaia", its ATK becomes equal to the combined ATK of the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon it ("Dark Gaia": ? → 4400/0). "Dark Gaia" then attacks directly (Jim 50 → 0). Errors In both versions, "Evil Hero Dark Gaia" has no tail during two scenes. In the dub when "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant" attacked, and destroyed "Evil Hero Lightning Golem" the Supreme King's Life Points were shown at 1600, when it should've been 1650. (But it still lowered to 50). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.